


Sweet Afternoon

by dolphinitley



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Y/N and Arthur spend time alone on a hot sunny day near Shady Belle, and share their first kiss.





	Sweet Afternoon

It was so damn hot and humid at Shady Belle. You took your horse for a ride to feel some sort of wind against your skin. Your light blue shirt stuck to you as you leaned forward to allow your horse to drink from the cool stream. You wished you could just strip your warm pants and boots and take a swim somewhere. A random idea popped into your head that you would love to taste a refreshing sweet orange right now. You could steal some from the Gray’s plantation because, you know, screw ‘em. You were excited for this idea and that you’d share the oranges with Arthur. He would love it.  
You carefully snuck around Caliga Hall and put a few of the best looking oranges in your satchel.  
You remembered that Arthur said something that morning about going fishing at a good spot on the lake that you knew of. You figured he’d still be fishing, so you headed there. You smiled as your horse walked up to Arthur’s horse, and you spotted Arthur lazing in the shade with his hat over his face. You half hoped he was asleep so you could surprise him. You hopped off your horse and quietly walked over to him. You stood over him with one foot on each side of his hips.  
“How’s the fishin’?” you joked.  
He was awake. He folded his arms behind his head.  
“Uh…” he replied in that attractive groan when he was thinking of what to say.  
You leaned down and tipped his hat off his face. Arthur smiled warmly and said, “Just got a lot better actually.”  
He sat up a bit against a tree behind him and bent his knees while placing them shoulder width apart. You were towering over him until he playfully grabbed the back of your knees, causing you to quickly fall on your butt, now sitting between his knees with your legs still on either side him. You squealed and lightly smacked his chest with the back of your hand. Arthur grabbed both of your hands and held them softly.  
Arthur was always your best friend in the camp and you found each other attractive in every way but were both hesitant about starting something in your volatile situations. Nonetheless you gradually became more affectionate with each other and the night you climbed into bed with him made you become even more comfortable. You’d sneak up to his room a couple times a week now, when you thought everyone else was sound asleep. He was such a gentleman and didn’t try to start anything more than just holding you while you slept. But you couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach and the pleasurable tension growing inside you when his strong hands gently held your sides and abdomen, or soothingly ran through your hair. You’d whisper carefree thoughts to each other until you fell asleep.  
Today was so hot and walking in the cool stream with your horse and feeling the wind on your face and stealing these oranges all made you feel a rush, and now you were here with your favorite person who represented so much potential pleasure. It was a unique mood you were in.  
As you opened your satchel you told Arthur you had a surprise for him and he gave a big smile.  
“Oh, really now?”  
You nodded and gave him an orange.  
“Oh, man. I can’t remember the last time I had one of these.”  
He lightly squeezed your knee and thanked you. You melted at the way he would often keep his eyes on you until the last possible second when he turned his head away to focus on something else. In this case he began focusing on peeling his orange. You watched his fingers make quick work of the peel and then delve into the soft flesh of the sweet orange itself. He popped a wedge into his mouth and looked to you.  
You hadn’t even began peeling your orange because you were watching him. Arthur took your orange from your hands and peeled it for you and put it back in your hands. You smiled sheepishly and began taking it apart. You took a bite of a wedge and some juice dribbled down your lip. You both laughed softly and Arthur swiped the juice off your chin with his thumb, then licked the juice off of his thumb. You felt your breath catch and you were going crazy inside.  
You held each other’s gaze as Arthur took a bite and purposely let some juice dribble down his chin. You placed your hand on his cheek and slowly leaned forward to kiss the juice off of the short beard on his chin. You pulled away a bit but were still close to his face. He set his orange down and softly placed one hand on your arm that was touching his face, and placed his other hand on your neck with his thumb resting on your throat. He pulled you closer to him again and his lips melted against yours in an open mouthed kiss. As you continued to kiss you sunk into each other, sighing and roaming skin with your hands. Although you had been affectionate with each other before, this first kiss between you revealed how truly romantically starved you were for each other. You ran your fingertips through the hair on the back of Arthur’s head and he softly groaned. You smiled into the kiss for a moment. You continued to kiss for a long while and you felt like you could be in this moment forever. Arthur’s hands on you gained the slightest bit of pressure and urgency over time. When you finally stopped kissing you looked to each other and Arthur said with a soft laugh, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to kiss you.” He held your hands and kissed the tops of them.  
“Oh, I do."


End file.
